La Valse
by laitue
Summary: [Le Bal des Vampires] Herbert Von Krolock a surpris Alfred pendant la scéne de bal à la fin du film et l'invite à danser, pour le plus grand malheur de ce pauvre Alfred. [Herbert/Alfred - léger dubcon] (OS)


**Titre:** La valse  
**Auteur:** Laitue  
**Fandom:** Le Bal des Vampires (The Fearless Vampire Killers)  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Roman Polanski  
**Personnages:** Herbert Von Krolock/Alfred**  
Rating: **T (pour invitation à danser dubcon)**  
Nombre de mots: **800 mots environ**  
Note : **Ecrit pour la communauté 31_jours sur Live Journal en réponse au théme « Danse »

* * *

Seul au milieu d'une foule vampirique qui ne tenait heureusement pas compte de lui pour l'instant, Alfred parcourait la salle du regard en tentant de retrouver Sarah. Elle ne semblait plus être là et il avait aussi perdu de vue le professeur Abronsius. Peu rassuré par cet isolement dans de telles circonstances, le jeune assistant était déjà particulièrement tendu. C'est alors qu'une main se posa légèrement sur son épaule. Sursautant à ce contact, il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en apercevant le fils du Comte Krolock qui le fixait d'un air ravi.

« Mais oui c'est bien notre cher Alfred qui nous fait l'honneur de se joindre à nous. Me permettriez-vous de vous inviter à danser Cher Ange ? »

Alfred béat, complètement pétrifié devant cette apparition subite, et Herbert s'empara de sa main pour l'entrainer sur la piste de danse sans attendre la moindre réponse de sa part. Il réussit à le coincer au beau milieu de la salle de bal, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de s'échapper sans attirer l'attention des autres vampires, et entama une valse au son de la musique mélodieuse qui emplissait la pièce. Alfred laissa échapper un soupir en songeant qu'au moins cette fois le fils du Comte portait des vêtements décents, et surtout qui recouvraient toute les parties de son anatomie. Un soupir qui fut malheureusement mal interprété par Herbert qui lui adressa un regard langoureux en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille avant de le faire tournoyer au centre de la piste de danse. Le jeune homme était horriblement gêné. Il se sentait pris au piège, encore plus que lorsque le Comte les avait enfermés le professeur et lui au sommet de la tour du château. Néanmoins il essaya de garder son calme. Après tout il ne risquait pas grand chose en ce moment même, enfin Herbert n'allait quand même pas tenter de le mordre devant tout le monde, non ? Lorsqu'il sentit la main du vampire descendre le long de sa taille pour se poser sur le bas de son dos, il réalisa soudainement qu'être mordu n'était peut-être pas le pire qui pouvait lui arriver. Affolé le jeune homme eut néanmoins la force d'essayer de repousser le vampire et c'est en rougissant qu'il se mit à bredouiller :

« Vous...vous ne voudriez pas me lâcher ?  
- Oh Alfred ! Vous voulez m'échapper ?  
- Non, non... C'est juste que j'ai un peu mal aux pieds. J'aurais envie de m'asseoir, vous devriez me laisser me reposer un moment.  
- Et prendre le risque que l'on me ravisse un si charmant cavalier ? Allons Cher Ange vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

L'idée de répondre qu'en effet il était très sérieux traversa brièvement la tête d'Alfred avant qu'il n'en vienne à penser que son cavalier risquait de ne pas accepter si facilement d'être repoussé. Par conséquent, il se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire crispé en repositionnant la main d'Herbert sur son épaule. Tout en jetant des regards désespérés autour de lui pour tenter de retrouver le professeur Abronsius, ilévalua ses maigres chances de s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'il sauve Sarah. Quoique le plus important à cet instant était de se sauver lui. Peut-être que le professeur pourrait l'aider ? Mais où ce vieux fou avait-il pu passer ? Il ne l'avait quand même pas abandonné dans ce guêpier ? Et que pouvait bien lui vouloir son soupirant aux dents longues ? Bon d'accord, cette question était stupide : Alfred n'avait que trop bien compris ce qu'il lui voulait. C'était d'ailleurs précisément ce qui le mettait si mal à l'aise. En dehors du fait d'être au beau milieu d'une foule de vampires qui ne tarderaient probablement pas à être affamés évidemment. Il commençait à se sentir très mal, vraiment très très mal. Son malaise s'intensifia d'autant plus lorsque la musique changea et que Herbert l'attira à lui dans une étreinte beaucoup trop rapprochée au goût du jeune homme. Néanmoins Alfred oublia vite les mains baladeuses de son cavalier lorsqu'il le vit esquisser un rictus dévoilant des crocs effrayants. Sa première réaction fût de songer que pour un vampire Herbert ne semblait accorder qu'une faible importance à son hygiène dentaire. La seconde fût l'envie de hurler un « Mômaaaan » particulièrement viril. Cependant il réussit à se retenir en réalisant qu'il ne ferait que s'attirer plus d'ennuis, sans compter que cela ruinerait quelque peu son image de sauveur héroïque auprès de Sarah. C'est alors que Herbert se penchait vers sa nuque bien décidé à profiter de ce charmant jouvenceau qu'Alfred ne put en supporter davantage : poussant un glapissement épouvanté il envoya un violent coup de pied dans le mollet de son partenaire avant de s'enfuir en courant sans plus se préoccuper de la foule qui l'entourait. Au diable le courage et les conseils du professeur sur la façon de lutter contre ces vampires, la fuite précipitée était finalement la meilleure solution face à ce genre de problème.


End file.
